


Jouska

by midnighhts



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, M/M, Non-Chronological, Reichenbach Feels, it gets a little confusing, john has a lot of unsaid feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighhts/pseuds/midnighhts
Summary: n. a hypothetical conversation that you compulsively play out in your head—a crisp analysis, a cathartic dialogue, a devastating comeback—which serves as a kind of psychological batting cage where you can connect more deeply with people than in the small ball of everyday life, which is a frustratingly cautious game of change-up pitches, sacrifice bunts, and intentional walks.
  - diary of obscure sorrows.





	

_**jouska** _

_n. a hypothetical conversation that you compulsively play out in your head—a crisp analysis, a cathartic dialogue, a devastating comeback—which serves as a kind of psychological batting cage where you can connect more deeply with people than in the small ball of everyday life, which is a frustratingly cautious game of change-up pitches, sacrifice bunts, and intentional walks._

\- diary of obscure sorrows.

— ✧ —

Bit different from my day.

Hello.

Good morning. I brewed some tea.

i miss you.

Dinner?

don't go.

i forgive you.

You, being all mysterious with your cheekbones and turning your coat collar up so you look cool.

i love you.

please don't jump.

Oh! You meant "Spectacularly ignorant" in a nice way.

why did you lie to me?

Hamish -- if you're looking for baby names.

 _please_ don't jump. we'll get through this. we always do.

I love you.

You're beautiful. Amazing. Brilliant, luminous, perfect.

why did you have to go?

sherlock, i love you. please don't go. don't shut me out.

Oh, _god_ , yes.

I'm sorry.

i'm sorry.

Good morning.

We’ve only just met and we’re gonna go and look at a flat? 

i loved you.

Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock.

Wanna see some more?

You machine!

That’s fantastic!

D’you know you do that out loud?

Sorry. I’ll shut up.

No, it’s. . . fine.

\--which is fine, by the way.

i was so alone and i owe you so much.

No, not really my area.

I'll be next door if you need me.

Why would I need you?

No reason at all.

Good morning.

i would do anything for you.

It really bothers you.

What?

What people say. 

Yes.

About me? I don’t understand – why would it upset  _you_?

because i love you.

because i care about you.

because i know our story has always been a tragedy - and this is our second act.

because you're standing on roof of a hospital, and i can't even tell you how much i love(d) you.

He's my friend. Please.

Do you just carry on talking when I'm away?

I don't know. How often are you away?

[ Are you jealous? ]

We're not a couple.

[ Yes you are. ]

Listen, what I said before John, I meant it. I don't have friends; I've just got one.

i miss you.

please, come down. let's go home to baker street.

Alone is what I have. Alone protects me.

i loved you.

You were the best man, the most human... human being that I've ever known, and no one will ever convince me that you told me a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> lulz sorry if you got confused with the alignment but its #aesthetic that way ,, john on the right, sherlock on the right, and the middle are john's thoughts/unsaid feelings. 
> 
> and this is just a random drabble idk. hi its me, back on ao3..........


End file.
